creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ze'zhuanth Sssiks Ra-Yah
}} Ze'zhuanth Sssiks Ra-Yah, also known as Ra,was the first Mal'rakian to be reborn in the current times of history. Before the destruction of the Mal'rak the former Ra was as a time the Lord of the Virtual Mal'raks. Known for his cruel and dangerous nature, Ra was feared by both his followers, slaves, and his enemies. He was killed when a massive star went Nova when he had no "back-up" bodies. The Current Ra seems to be following the genetic memory of the original Ze'zhuanth Sssiks Ra-yah, he is almost exactly alike in personality. Strong, forceful, Evil, and Cruel. Though not commonly known by non-Mal'raks, Ra was a homosexual and even had a "wife" who was known as Aphyon Streea Anubis-Yah, or Anubis for short. Ra was known for his unique golden armor, and golden Ash. History To be arriving soon Appearence Ra was known to an "impressive" specimen for the Mal'rak. He stood at an impressive 13 feet and 5 inchs, with a weight of 270 pounds. Although in the current times Ra has never been spotted by others without his armour on from, the logs and journels of Anbuis, in his "teenage" years, to have been "dashing" and "Godly" in appearence. One line of a journal of Anbuis stated Ra'' "had the skin of gods, that shone like Gold being sparyed by the holiest lights, and eyes the hottest shade of Amber, that peered right into the soul" and that he was ''"stunningly gorgeous and that staring at him would seal one's fate". It is generally unknown if Anbuis' logs and journals can be accepted as fact because of the "delusional" states he was generally seen in the Logs. Personality Aggresive, cruel, and "evil" are prime words to describe Ra. He follows a "The End justifies the Mean" type of law, where no matter what a Just ending can still be achived by an Un-just means. He is cruel beyond means, and was known to torment even his greatest loved one, Anubis his "wife". It was assumed by many Mal'rak that Ra was cruel because he felt that the Mal'rak's destruction was at hands, which it was. Although cruel and abusive to his "Other", his "wife", he was infact a loving husband, in his own way, who would shower Anubis with affection and "gifts". Ra is arrogant, egotistical, and overconfident. He was apparently convinced that he was absolutely invincible, and never seemed to fear any possible threat. Even for a Mal'rak, Ra was very egotistical, a consequence of being in such a great position of power for so long. From the logs and journals of Anbuis, Ra was noted to be very "charming" in his own aggressive way. Abilities and Traits Abilities Ra was known to be an expert warrior, and legends even stated that he was a master of all forms of combat, but prefered the use of a spear that was "enchanted with the furies of a thousand billion suns". He was named "God of War" of the Mal'rak Pantheon and was even able to almost lead the Virtual Mal'rak to victory against the physical Mal'rak. A log from a Mal'rakian general stated "That the God's of War feared the skill of Ra". Traits *God-like Strong *Very Cunning *Genus-level Intelligence *Amazing Tactical-Mind Equipment *The Armour of Furies - Ra's golden bird-shaped armour was crafted from the unique "Gold Dust" a rare type of Ash that was made directly for Ra himself. The Armour is, like most Mal'rak armour, immune to all forms of orthodox attacks and weapons but unlike other Mal'rak armour is also immune to Ash making it invulnerable to most, if not all forms of attack, it was also known to produce large amounts of heat. *Gold Dust - Gold Dust is a rare type of Ash, unlike other Ash it had the ability to convert "Mainstream" Ash into more Gold Dust. It's generally considered impossible for use by anyone other then Ra. *Spear of God - The Spear of God is a large spear, made of Gold Dust, that has the ability to channel Solar power into pure destructive power, even having the power to destroy Ash. It was Ra's favoured weapon. Relations Aphyon Streea Anubis-Yah Aphyon Streea Anubis-Yah, or Anubis for short, was the "wife" of Ra. Generally considered more of a female then a Male, Anbusi was a passive and scientific mind. His personality was also the oppisote of his "Other" or his Husband, Ra, while Ra was violent, Forceful, and generally Cruel. Anubis was kind, peaceful, and submissive. Anubis went down in history as the "Killer of Suns" because of his suicide-murder. He killed both himself and Ra by making a Star go Super-nova. Generally, from the pictures of Anubis and Ra, Anubis was thought to be a woman. Ra loved Anubis with all of his "heart" and was known to be easily enraged when someone made a pass at him or made him cry. Ra was so tightly "wrapped" around Anubis' finger that when Anubis was fighting against Ra in combat that Ra would stand there and allow Anubis to fight and mortally wound him. Current Races The Current Races of the Razkail universe are considered worthless maggots by Ra, he considers them not even worthy of looking upon his lovely wife's rebirth that before he can bring back his love, he must eradicate the universe before brining Anubis back. Triva *Got the idea for Ra while watching Stargate. *The Image I got from deviantart, Don't know what it's supposed to be! Category:Razkail Category:Razkail/Characters Category:Mal'rak